Truth or Dare with the Cast of D N Angel
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: hosts Kimmy, Megan, lil J., and Kitten host a truth or dare show and have invited the cast of D N Angel to participate...the cast doesn't know they're on TV. What secrets will they reveal and what dares will they do? ok that was lame


**Truth or Dare with the Cast of D N Angel**

"Hello, I'm Kimmy, and welcome to our first show of Truth or Dare. (Ok that sounded lame!) Our first guests are the cast from D N Angel. Now these people have no idea they are being filmed on camera…let's just see what happens in that room they are in." Kimmy, one of the announcers, explained.

"Hi, I'm Kitten; today's guests consist of, Dark Mousy, Krad, Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari, and Riku Harada. Some of the other guests couldn't make it. Kimmy, Megan, and I are going to be participating in this little game so no one thinks something's going on." Kitten, another announcer, said.

"I'm Megan, hello; you in the studio audience will be watching these big screens, where you'll see us and the people from D N Angel. There are hidden cameras in the room so you can clearly see what's going on." Megan said. (Of course, you know she's an announcer too)

The cast of D N Angel file into a big room colored blue. "Blue why couldn't the color be black?" Dark complained.

"Maybe so that other's wouldn't complain about the color!" Krad growled, already getting annoyed.

"Come on, guys, our hosts gave us the biggest room in the building, so let's just be thankful for the room we have." Daisuke said. Everyone sat down on a chair or couch. Daisuke and Riku sat together, Dark sat in a chair, and Krad and Satoshi sat together on a couch away from Dark. The hosts arrived.

"Hello, I'm Kimmy and these are my friends, Kitten and Megan." Kimmy said.

"We're going to play a game, it's called truth or dare, you've heard of it right?" Kitten asked.

"Oh god!" Krad grumbled.

"I've played it before." Daisuke said. Riku nodded.

"I've played this game." Satoshi said.

"Oh I love this game!" Dark exclaimed.

"Well that's nice, then we don't have to explain the rules." Megan said.

"Well then let's start, shall we?" Kitten asked. "I'll start off the game ok?"

"Ok Kitten start us off!" Kimmy said.

"Ok um…Dark truth or dare?" Kitten asked.

"Dare." Dark said.

"Ok, um…I dare you to go over to Krad and give him a big kiss on the lips!" Kitten exclaimed.

"What?" Krad exclaimed.

"Eew nasty!" Daisuke laughed.

"Ugh!" Dark complained.

"You have to do it!" Kitten laughed.

"Ok, fine." Dark rolls his eyes and goes over to Krad.

"You touch me and I'll bash your face in!" Krad growled. Dark grabbed Krad and gave him a big kiss. Everyone started laughing, besides Krad and Dark. Dark flopped back into his chair, wiping his mouth.

Krad grabbed a glass of water and gulped it all down. "Heh heh, ok it's your turn, Dark!" Megan said, still laughing.

"Ok, Krad, truth or dare?" Dark questioned.

"Dare, but I'm not kissing anyone!" Krad growled.

"Oh don't worry, I have a better idea." Dark said. "I dare you to dye your hair pink, dress up as a ballerina, and do the ballet." Riku laid her head in Daisuke's chest and started laughing. Krad grumbled.

Krad got up and went out of the room. "Aaw he's no fun." Dark complained.

Krad walked back in. He was dressed up as a ballerina and his hair was pink. Dark fell out of his chair laughing. Krad dances a little bit and goes back out of the room. He comes back in dressed normally, but his hair is still pink.

"It's your turn, Krad." Kimmy said.

"Dark, truth or dare?" Krad questioned.

"Dare." Dark responded.

"I dare _you _to dye your hair hot pink, dress up as a cheerleader and give us all a little cheerleading dance. On top of that you have to stay in the cheerleading outfit for the remainder of the game!" Krad said. Dark frowned.

Dark got up and left the room. He came back with hair hot pink and in a high school cheerleading outfit. Dark performed a cheerleading dance for everyone. Daisuke was doubled over in laughter.

"I-I can't breath!" Daisuke laughed.

"You have to keep that on." Krad said.

Suddenly a little kid burst through the door. "Hi I'm the other host lil J.!"

"You're late, lil J." Kimmy said.

"Yep, that's my specialty! Hey you two have pink hair!" lil J. pointed at Dark and Krad. They both grumbled. Lil J. sits down in a chair next to the other hosts.

"Um, ok, it's your turn again, Dark." Kitten said.

"Satoshi, truth or dare?" Dark asked.

"Dare." Satoshi said.

"Wow this should just be called 'Dare!'" Kimmy said.

"I dare you to go over to our host, Megan, say you love her very much and kiss her." Dark replied.

"Grr, Dark, you dirty rotten…!" Megan growled. Satoshi sighed and walked over to Megan. "You touch me and you won't have a throat to say 'I love you!'"

"It's a dare; he has to do it, that's the rules!" Dark snickered.

"Megan, I love you very much." Satoshi said, and kissed her on the lips.

"Ewww, yuck, gross!" Megan exclaimed, running into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"You don't seem to have a problem, Satoshi." Dark said.

"She was pretty, and I like her." Satoshi said. The audience all laughed and said "aaaw." Megan came back in.

"Your turn, Satoshi." Kitten said.

"Daisuke, truth or dare?" Satoshi questioned.

"Dare." Daisuke said.

"I dare you to dress in the girl's school uniform and go to four guys and ask them out." Satoshi said.

"That's mean." lil J. said.

Daisuke frowned and got up to go change. Daisuke went to his school to search out four guys. The others followed, along with a hiding cameraman. Daisuke walked up to four guys and asked them to go out with him. All refused.

They all returned to the studio. "You can go now, Daisuke." Kimmy said.

"Megan truth or dare?" Daisuke asked.

"Dare." Megan said.

"I dare you to take Satoshi and Dark to the backroom and beat them both up. Dark for making Satoshi kiss you, Satoshi for making me dress up in that outfit and ask four guys out." Daisuke said.

"My pleasure!" Megan chuckled. Megan grabbed onto Dark and Satoshi's shirts and dragged them out of the room. A cameraman followed.

"What's the cameraman for?" Daisuke asked.

"Um…i-it's someone wanted to video tape them getting beat up I guess!" Kimmy said quickly. Megan came back into the room, Satoshi and Dark staggered behind.

"Riku, truth or dare?" Megan asked.

"Truth." Riku said.

"Is it true that you kissed Dark?" Megan asked.

"N-no, he kissed me!" Riku exclaimed.

Risa, who was in the audience gasped. "She did kiss him!"

"It was nice." Dark smiled.

"Dark truth or dare?" Riku asked.

"Truth." Dark said.

"What's the reason you don't mind sitting there in that cheerleading out fit?" Riku asked.

"It's a dare I have to." Dark said.

"Well Krad's sitting there angrily because he has pink hair and it was a dare." Riku said.

"Oh, fine! I always wear these things…" Dark said. Everyone fell silent. The audience was laughing.

"Wow ok." Kitten laughed.

Krad looked up. "What was that laughing?"

"Wh-what?" Kimmy asked.

"I heard laughing." Krad growled. Krad stormed out of the room.

"Oh crap!" Kitten exclaimed.

"W-wait don't go in there!" lil J. said, chasing after Krad. The others followed. Krad burst through the door to the room where the audience sat.

"What is this?" Krad growled.

"Uh heh, you're on a TV game show called Truth or Dare. It's our first viewing and everyone likes it." Kitten said.

"You never told us?" Dark growled.

"It's a game show that you don't know it is. Many people do it." Kimmy said.

"We gave out our secrets to a lot of people!" Riku exclaimed.

"I knew you kissed someone, Riku!" Risa exclaimed.

"Your friends and family are the one's who got you into the show." Megan said, pointing to Risa, Daisuke's family, Satoshi's dad, and some of Daisuke's friends.

"Aww, how embarrassing!" Daisuke said.

"How'd you guys like the show?" lil J. questioned. The audience cheered.

"I suppose that is the last of truth or dare, tune in next time when we do truth or dare with the cast of Tales of Symphonia!" Kimmy said.

(If there's an anime show or other thing you'd like me to do truth or dare on just tell me, and I'll try my best to make one for you. smiles. ok I'm sorry it was a little short I'll try better...)


End file.
